Danny Jackpot
Danny Walker has been in leagues like ECF,XGW,Fuck The World(FTW) and ACW. He has had many sucess. Danny Jackpot would go through many new looks and attire over his career.Danny Walker still currently works in XGW and ACW as Danny Jackpot. 2005-2006 In 2005-2006 Danny Jackpot with a differnt look(i.e "DBZ Hair Cut" and an all green attire) Won the ECF World title 3 times and was in the final match as he was decided to put over Bruce Lee for Bruce Lee's only ECF title run. A return Danny Jackpot who went a full year of not competing in CAW came back at OTE's No Holds Barred pay per view now named Danny Jackpot. He defeated Jack Skellington and Dante to win the OTE IC title. Danny Jackpot would be the last Intercontinetal Champion of OTE after this event OTE retired. Plans was for Danny Jackpot to give the Intercontinetal Championship back to Dante in his first defence which never happened. The last part of his 2007 Caw career was that he was Drafted to FTW due to his intercontinetal title run. Danny Jackpot wore red and black attire this year. FTW Danny Jackpot would go to FTW with his red and black attire and he would lose his first 2 matches in FTW. Which people started to consider Danny Jackpot's FTW run is almost done. But at FTW's OTE show 3, Danny Jackpot came back with a new look(white,black, and orange attire) to defeat Chip Hazard to become the #1 contender for the Intercontinetal title. Danny Jackpot won the Intercontinetal title at FTW's Wrath pay per after defeating Akira in a ladder match. Danny Jackpot would again retire the title as the buisnes closed. Rumors around the Caw world that his next opponet would be Bryan Deas. Final FTW match Danny Jackpot will be facing James Florence,Prototype,Bryan Deas,Adam Angleto, and Scott Mcshannon in a Elimination Chamber to crown the last ever FTW Champion. XGWL - XGW Danny Jackpot shocked everyone when he entered a busness ran by XtremeTony, XGWL. It was a shock to few since a war by these 2 also sparked during the ACWL vs XGWL fued. Surprisingly these 2 forgave each other and in Febuary of 2008, Danny Jackpot defeated Scott Mcshannon on XGWL show 25. Danny Jackpot on XGW Fusion 27 suffered a lost to Patrick Hamburgh. At XGW 29 Danny Jackpot lost to Snoop Dogg in a number one contender fatal four way crucero title match. Also involved in match was Dragon Boy and Justin Timberlake, TImberlake would be pinned after Jackpot reveresed a move by Dragon Boy and the pin being unseen. ACW On May 14th 2008, Danny Jackpot has been signed to a ACW contract. Retirement Plans May 18th on CAW Mainstream, Danny Jackpot has made this announcement "So Im not going to be like ric flair and try to get on top again and again. So i have been thinking about this for a while now, I may retire December 31st 2008. ITs a decision that Ive had in mind for a while now. I started in 2005 and won World title gold three differnt occasions, not many original caws can say that. So there you go to all of my bosses and fans. As of right now its not official but im highly considering it." Championships and accomplishments *'ECF World Title'(3 times) *'ECF Tag Title' (1 Time W/ Bruce Lee) *'FTW Intercontinetal title' (1 Time and last) *'OTE Intercontinetal title' (1 time and last) Finishers As Danny Jackpot *'Dealers Cut' - Veriation of Cuts used by Jackpot *'The Slit' - DDT used by Jackpot During 2005-2008 *'Sharpshooter' - During 2005-2008 As Danny Walker *'Can't Espace Destiny' - Powerbomb into X Factor *'Figure 4 Leg Lock' - tribute to the retired hall of famer Ric Flair Themes OTE "Alive" by P.O.D FTW (1st 2 matches) "Alive" by P.O.D FTW(Wrath & Show 3) Shannon Moore WWE theme XGW "Alive" by P.O.D Personal Life Danny has made good friendships with SnJ owner Wade Needham and ACWL owner Allan Caesar over the internet. Danny has also been known by to be a huge Halo mark. Danny also likes to help minor promotions on the side when he can get the chance.